Day of Reckoning
by atlantisteammember
Summary: Carson is held hostage by a man who’s desperately trying to save his only son. The rest of the team, meanwhile, encounter troubles as they try to save their friend.
1. Not Quite an Empty Village

**_Stargate Atlantis_**

_Day of Reckoning_

AtlantisTeamMember

**Summary:** Carson is held hostage by a man who's desperately trying to save his only son. The rest of the team, meanwhile, encounters troubles as they try to save their friend.

**Season:** Mid-Season Three

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Stargate. It belongs to MGM, and Sci-Fi, and the guys who wrote it originally.

**Chapter 1:** Not quite an empty village.

The team-and Beckett-stepped through the 'gate to find themselves in a village...that seemed practically empty.

"This place is practically deserted." Sheppard muttered at the team, not liking the situation. "And it looks like they left in quite a hurry."

"It is odd." Telya admitted. "Usually people take time to gather their personal things, and then they leave. I wonder if it is some enemy who forced them to leave other than the wraith."

"Now there's a scary thought." Rodney commented. "An enemy who's a lot scarier than the wraith."

Sheppard gave a shudder.

"Don't even go there." He said firmly. "We have enough troubles with the wraith as it is, we wouldn't want to further add troubles to our list."

"Too late." Ronan said, as a man came running out to greet them.

"Please! My son needs help! He is terribly sick, and I can't find a way to cure him! Please!" He cried desperately. Carson immediately asked,

"Where is he? Perhaps I can help?"

"He's this way! Please hurry!" The man shouted, taking off running again back to his tent. Carson looked at the others. They followed the strange man to his tent, and all went in. Carson had his med kit with him.

"Alright, what's wrong with your son?" Carson asked, as he looked around for him. The man grabbed Carson's arm and dragged him to a bed of in the corner. "Hey! Easy, now." Carson said. The man looked confused.

"I apologize." He said finally. He released Carson who looked relieved. Ronan went and stood next to the uneasy doctor. "I just want my son to get well."

"What's your name?" Ronan asked.

"David. My son is called Ewin." He answered. He eyed Ronan nervously, who stood with his arms crossed. Carson felt for the boys pulse, and was alarmed to find that it was nearly gone.

"Telya, would you be a lass and go to the gate and get a med team?" Telya took off at a run, after looking at Sheppard to make sure that it was okay. David was alarmed.

"What is it? What's wrong with my son?" He demanded, striding towards the doctor.

"I'm not sure." Carson admitted. "But you're son is slowly dying, and I really need some of my people to help me keep him alive."

"No!" David shouted. "No one else can come here!" Sheppard, Ronan, and Carson all looked at him in surprise.

"Why? What's the problem?" Sheppard asked.

"No one else is allowed here." David said stiffly.

"Look, if you want me to help you're son-" Carson said, annoyed. David turned towards him, staring at him coldly. Carson gave an inward shiver.

"No one else." David repeated.

"I have to have help with saving your son!" Carson protested. What happened next, no one expected.

David whirled and shoved Ronan into the other side of the tent-not before jerking his gun out of his holder. He grabbed Carson's arm, and twisted it painfully, and jabbed the gun into his side. Sheppard had stared in total astonishment at what was happening, and when David glared at him from beside Carson, he slowly raised his hands.

"Look, David...we're just trying to help you and your son-" Sheppard was interupted by David saying,

"Leave." Sheppard froze. Ronan was slowly getting up, though rather painfully. Carson hoped that he wasn't seriously injured. The gun jammed into him harder, and he winced. "Leave, now! And don't try coming back!" Sheppard gave a worried look at the doctor, who nodded painfully. Sheppard sighed, and turned to Ronan. "Hurry!" Sheppard and Ronan regretfully left the tent. Carson and David both remained into their position until they couldn't hear their footsteps any more.

"Now." David shoved him into a chair that was next to his son's bed. "Help him." Carson swallowed, and wondered where to begin.

End Chapter One.

_Reviews, please. Chapter two up soon._


	2. Chats

**_Stargate Atlantis_**

_Day of Reckoning_

AtlantisTeamMember

Author's Notes: I got the first chapter revised and edited. To those of you who were confused as to where Rodney went, he wasn't supposed to be in the story in the first place. (A little editing error.) He's currently on the Daedalus, heading towards Earth. I'm saving the reason as to why for another story. But I will tell you that he's currently having about as much fun as the rest of the team. Thanks for all the reviews. And he's part two of the story. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Chats

Sheppard gritted his teeth as he headed towards the gate, Ronan at his heels. The guy was limping a little, to which at some point Sheppard had asked if he was alright. Ronan just replied that the guy had one heck of a punch. Which led back to silence. Until the reached the gate, where Telya was waiting for them.

"Colonel." She greeted, and then looked around in confusion. "Where is doctor Beckett? Shouldn't he be here?" She asked.

"He's in...a bit of a bind." Sheppard said truthfully. Telya frowned, then shrugged. She turned towards the gate and said,

"Dr. Weir's sending a med team. They should be here in a about fifteen minutes. She also said that Rodney was having some 'technical difficulties' on the Daedalus. And she also said that she wishes to talk with you when the med team arrives." Sheppard nodded tiredly.

"Okay." He said simply. The three just stood there for a minute, before Ronan finally asked,

"What sort of 'technical difficulties' did McKay mean?" Telya shook her head.

"I do not know." She stated. "Dr. Weir only said that Rodney was having problems with the ship, as well as one of the crew members. She said that Rodney was being very...secreative." Sheppard frowned.

"That's odd." He commented. The gate whoosed on, and he watched as the med team came hurrying out. He saw Dr. Biro, and three other guys that he recognized but didn't know. He headed over to the gate, so that he could talk to Dr. Weir by radio.

"Doctor." He greeted.

"Colonel. How's it going?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. What's going on at Rodney's end?" Sheppard asked.

"He's gotten himself into a bind. He _did _manage to say something about a spy, however." Dr. Weir said grimly. Sheppard frowned.

"Oh." He said finally. "Well, in that case-our end is about as exciting as his. Well, maybe not so much-but...Carson's being held hostage."

"What?" Dr. Weir asked, surprised.

"The guy wants Carson to heal his son, without any of us helping." Sheppard explained. "Appearently he's convinced that only Carson can help."

"Do you want me to send a jumper and another team to help you out?" Dr. Weir asked, after a brief silence.

"No. I can manage it from here. I just needed the med team, just in case something went wrong." Sheppard said.

"All right." Dr. Weir said. "Make sure you bring Carson back safe, as well as the rest of you."

"Will do." Sheppard promised.

"Weir out." The radio clicked off, and the stargate just down just as quickly. Sheppard turned towards his team, where they were awaiting orders. The med team had assembled together, so that they could be ready to get back to Atlantis quickly, just in case of an emergancy. He sighed, and started thinking hard on a way to rescue Carson without adding any more problems to their troubles.

_End Chapter 2_

Chapter 3 up soon. Please review.


End file.
